The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for transferring data packets between a plurality of local area networks (LANs) and more particularly to a switch architecture capable of high speed packet transfer between multiple data ports (e.g., 28 Ethernet ports comprised of 10/100 and/or 10 Mbps ports)
U.S. Patents directed to apparatus for switching or bridging LANs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,052; 4,715,030; 4,737,953; 4,922,503; 5,136,580, and 5,633,865.